combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Permanent
Permanent Items '''are, as the name implies, permanent items. These special in-game items are very rare, and the majority are usually found only in the Black Market. Most permanent items are weapons, with the exception of a Clan Emblem, Gender Changes, and any resets. In the Black Market, players can switch out their default weapons or items for certain permanent ones for very large sum of NX. In the process, you lose whatever item you traded it for. Currently, most of the weapons in the Black Market (excluding Specialist or non-Primary/Secondary weapons) can now be bought permanently. All Assault Rifles and Sub Machine Guns cost 24,900 NX, just barely under the 25K level. Sniper rifles cost much more; a whopping 29,900 NX. Machine Guns and Shotguns costs less than any other permanents (except for secondary), only 19,900 NX. Secondary weapons are the cheapest of all; only 9,900 NX. Up till February 3, 2010, Permanent items could not be bought with anything other than NX (Black Hi-Sec cases cost money, and other weapons were only in the Black Market) as a single option. However, Nexon released the first GP-purchasable Permanent weapon, the G36E, for a whopping price of 100,000 GP in a one-day sale. However, these items are not to be confused with their LE counterparts. Limited Edition (LE) '''Limited Edition (LE) Items '''are also permanent items, and they can be extremely rare. Nexon usually releases a Limited Edition item from time to time, and each item differs from the next. But instead of having to exchange an existing item for one, they come as a separate but permanent addition to your arsenal. Most of the time, these items are special Supply Case or Black Market exclusive items. LE items, however, are not limited to just weaponry. Other various items have also been sold permanently, such as Clan and Player Name Color Changes, as well as a Limited Edition Mercenary. and may continue to do so in the future. Like Permanent items, LE items can be bought for a large sum of NX as well, but they can also be randomly awarded through the Black HiSec Cases. LE items can be noted for having the "LE" in their name, which distinguishes them in-game and on the website. Other than that, LE weapons are ''exactly ''the same as their normal counterparts. Once you purchase a weapon permanently, it cannot be bought again from the Black Market, and in the case of the Default Switch weapons and the GP LE weapons from the Shop. Up till February 3, 2010, Permanent items could not be bought with anything other than NX (Black Hi-Sec cases cost money, and other weapons were only in the Black Market) as a single option. However, Nexon released the first GP-purchasable Permanent weapon, the G36E, for a whopping price of 100,000 GP in a one day sale lasting from February 3, 2010 11am Pacific Time until the same time on February 4. Milestones These are the record-breaking moments in Permanant history. Upgrades of items do not count. '''First Permanent Weapon *Also the first LE item, and first Permanant/LE sniper, the L96A1 Arctic Wolf. (I think?) It was released on (insert date), for (insert price) NX. First GP Permanent Weapon *The G36E. First Permanant Secondary Weapon *(I think several of those pistols? The American Eagle doesn't count.) First Permanent Special Item *Player Name Color Change First Permanent Clan Item *Clan Emblem/Clan Name Color Change First Permanent Mercenary *Mei First Permanent Hat *2nd Anniversary Helmet (I believe?) First Permanent Facial Gear *2nd Anniversary Mask First Permanent Melee Weapon *Dom Pedro Sword Limited Edition Weapons (To-date) *G36E Valkyrie *PP-19 MOD *P90TR *M416 CQB *M4A1 Desert Warrior *MTAR-21 *L85A1 MOD *AK-74M *L96A1 Arctic Wolf *SCAR-L Trispear *SG556 *AUG A3 *MP5 MOD *MP7 MOD *PSG-1 MOD *AK-47 Gold-Plated *FAMAS G2 *M417 Combat *M107CQ SE *G36E (100,000 GP, no longer available) *UMP (100,000 GP, no longer available) *L96A1 (200,000 GP with a 100,000 GP rebate, available for the weekend of 10/15/10) *And others can be obtained through the Black HiSec Case *Weapon Renewal Kits have a very slim chance of making a weapon permanent Trivia *Up to the end of 2009, no LE item had ever been sold twice. However, between Christmas and New Year's of that year, Nexon re-released several LE weapons for purchase. They include: the M416 CQB, L96A1 Arctic Wolf, L85A1 MOD, MK16 Scar-L Trispear and the G36E Valkyrie. In early 2010, Nexon further expanded the availability of LE weapons by offering all standard NX weapons (those that can be purchased directly with NX) for permanent. *A possibility for newer permanent items may include Melee weapons, Grenades, Explosive Projectiles, Specialist Weapons, Camos, Vests, and Head/Facial Gear. *Despite being a permanent item, LE models can be discarded (permanently) like normal weapons. *A few permanent items may come with attachments (like an S3 suppressor) on the item. These attachments are permanent as well, but are not removable or interchangeable. (similar to the scope on a G36E for example). These weapons are MOD(ded) permanent items. (the word MOD will be in the name) *As of an unknown patch, most weapons will become permanent after its remaining time is expanded to more than 3500 days. This is an extremely expensive way to make an item permanent, although it is technically "free". This method was first discovered by obtaining the Elite Shemagh permanantly. #To legitimately purchase something "Permanently" using the method above, you'd have to buy an item for its 90-day price approximately 40 times. However, this seems to only work for certain items , which normally is impossible.]] * Most Primary Weapons can become Permanent. * Most Secondary Weapons can become Permanent. * Several Melee Weapons can become Permanent. (the Dom Pedro Sword) * Some Special Items can become Permanent. * Several Mercenaries can become Permanent. * Some Hats can become Permanent. * Some Facial Items can become Permanent. #Most Primary and Secondary Weapons have the capability of becoming permanant (disregarding Epic Items); but many other items are not capable. * Modifications are not capable of being Permanent (like the iTech) * It is unknown if Backpacks can become Permanent. * It is unknown if Explosive Projectiles can become Permanent. (like the RPG-7) * It is unknown if Explosives can become Permanent. * It is unknown if Detectors can become Permanent. * It is unknown if Vests can become Permanent. * It is unknown if Uniforms can become Permanent. #As of July 2010, it seem certain items can become permanant if an item of the same category had previously been released as permanant. (i.e the 2nd Anniversary Mask) *Up until the release of the permanent L96A1, only weapons by Heckler & Koch were offered as permanent GP weapons. Retiring Permanent Weapons Nexon has decided to retire permanent weapons. They decided to take away the permanent option gradually, retiring several permanant weapons each week, making them on sale. 11/10/10 to 11/17/10 They decided to retire the M39 EMR Desert and the L115A3 this week. * M39 EMR Desert - 23,925 NX (20% off) *L115A3 - 26,000 NX (10% off) 11/17/10 to 11/24/10 They decided tto retire the Ultimax 100 and the M14 SE this week. *Ultimax 100 - 15,900 NX (20% off) *M14 SE - 18,500 NX (25% off) 11/24/10 to 12/1/10 They have decided to "dust off alot of permanent weapons this week". *RPK-74 - 9,950 NX (50% off) *M24A3 - 14,950 NX (50% off) *M960 - 9,950 NX (60% off) *M60 Steel - 9,950 NX (50% off) *AK-47 Gold-Plated - 12,450 NX (50% off) *SG556 - 12,450 NX (50% off) *SCAR-L Trispear - 12,450 NX (50% off) *M4A1 Desert Warrior - 12,450 NX (50% off) *PSG-1 MOD - 11,950 NX (60% off) *Skorpion MOD - 9,950 NX (60% off) *P226 Silver - 3,950 NX (60% off) *P226 - 3,950 NX (60% off) *SPAS-12 Gold- 7,950 NX (60% off) *R870 MCS - 7,950 NX (60% off) *MTAR-21 - 12,450 NX (50% off) *USP SE - 4,950 NX (50% off) Category:System Category:Game Mechanic